Jewel of Kallisthea
by Alfa Centaury
Summary: An unusual jewel. A story that transcends time. Two souls, one heart linked through time and space. CHLEX all the way.


**ALFA CENTAURY'S **

**JEWEL OF KALLISTHEA**

**

* * *

**

This is going to be a fic loosely based on Sandra Marton's Billionaire Prince, Pregnant Mistress book. I read it a couple of months ago, and I decided to explore a loose end in the book. The plot and the title of this fic belong to me. This is going to be my first Smallville AU, featuring CHLEX, CLOIS and other pairings to be announced. I don't own the book. I do own the plot. I don't own Smallville or its characters.

_**CAST:**_

_Julianne Moore _as **Queen Sappheire**

_Gerard Butler_ as **King Zakkhaios**

_Erica Durance_ as **Talitha, the Midwife**

_Tom Welling_ as **Spyros Argyros**

_Chace Crawford as _**A****iakos** **Kallas**

* * *

**CYRENE, ****KALLISTHEA**

**1000 BC**

**NIGHT**

The distinct sound of a whip broke through the peaceful night of the city of Cyrene. Horse's hooves were heard hitting the pebbled stones of the streets, in their haste to arrive towards their intended destination. The two riders were pushing their horses and themselves almost to the point of exhaustion, but this didn't matter. They needed to complete their task before dawn. It was a case that deserved the utmost secrecy, because it could very well be a life or death situation.

Their destination was the house of the famous but often misunderstood midwife of the kingdom. Talitha was her name. She possesses a tremendous will, a very sharp tongue, and a very strong personality.

But the aspect that was so undeniably rare was her ability to perceive invisible forces that granted her the possibility to receive premonitions.

That, joined with the gift of calming words, made her a candidate to learn the art of welcoming children into the world. She made a name for herself, because she was believed to be a miracle worker.

They kept pushing their horses until they finally caught up with the path to her house. They need to arrive quickly for the sake of their Queen and for the peace of the country. Rumors started flying around about a possible attack to the Queen at her weakest moment, even before the untimely death of the King.

Queen Sappheire is a beloved ruler. She has been leading the people of Kallisthea ever since her husband, King Zakkahios was killed in a riot in one of his ships. When the people found out, they felt as if a member of their own family died. King Zakkahios ruled this land with a firm and fair hand, becoming one of the most beloved regents of Kallisthea.

He was mourned deeply by his people and the burial took place with the respect and height his station required. But it wasn't a closed doors affair. His wake took place in the Central Plaza where nobles and lower class citizens alike paid their respects.

A few months after the burial of King Zakkahios, the Queen found out she was with child. These news brought joy and hope to the inhabitants of the kingdom, especially those in the Challis, the capital city of the kingdom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Talitha was preparing for bed when a sudden gust of wind ran through her house and put out the only lighted candle inside, bathing it in total darkness. She was very much aware of the fact that this strange wind represented a monumental event that was bound to happen.

From the intensity of the gust, she could tell that it would be soon. How soon she couldn't fathom. Out of nowhere, the candle magically flared up again, this time with a bluish flame that frightened but at the same attracted her to it. A chant started around her. She went up to the candle and her hand raised up until she could touch it, noticing that it emits a warm and comfortable sensation. She could feel herself being pulled towards something, and she just embraced it.

Her eyes automatically closed and when she opened them again, she was surrounded by colors, feelings and emotions, all jumbled up. As she progressed into the premonition, she started noticing things. All the colors started swirling in front of her eyes, until they faded into a pulsating sparkle. This sparkle turned into an amber colored diamond rotating slowly.

As she reached out, the diamond transformed into two identical pear shaped pieces which flew directly to the newly appeared backdrop representing a world map, where two countries where highlighted. These countries appeared to be united and prosperous, and she could feel love, happiness and joy.

The scene changed but this time it wasn't beautiful. A red hue started covering both countries, bringing destruction, sadness and hatred. Her vision started fading again, this time to the image of two beating hearts, united by a fine golden thread.

A need to close her eyes overcame her. She opened them again to the sight of her wooden furniture and the flickering candle. A sound shook her from the stupor of the remnants of her vision. It sounded like some frantic knocking coming from her door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she opened it, two men, decked in the uniforms of the Royal Army greeted her. The first thing she noticed was the color of the eyes belonging to the taller of the two. They were a striking electric blue with long dark lashes. Continuing with her perusal, she noticed his nose and his full lips, which were beckoning her to devour them. Moving downwards, she could see the strong chin and the broadness of his shoulders. The muscles in his arms where flexing under her scrutiny. The other man was of a lighter coloring, with fair hair and grayish eyes, which were brimming with mischievousness. She could tell they were well respected guards amongst their peers, and they were close friends too.

She knew blue eyes was going to be the butt of all jokes tonight in the guard's quarters.

The sound of a clearing throat stopped her examination of the man. When she looked up, she found the eyes looking at her with mirth. This slightly incensed her.

"May I help you gentlemen, in this fine evening? If you are looking for some company, I am afraid you have mistaken my humble abode. Down the street you can find a house that is more suited to the type of entertainment you are looking for today. Now, if you'll excuse me, this lady needs to take her beauty nap." She said attempting to close the door. A hand shot out and stopped her actions.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But the matter why we need your expertise and help is one of utmost importance. And excuse us if we are importunating your sleep, but you must receive the message the Queen has sent you." The taller one said entering the house and taking the closest chair available, followed by the other one.

"May I ask who on Zeus name are you, to invade my house and personal space at such hour?" She said crossing her arms and standing to her full height, not that it did any sort of effect on the men. The tallest one stood up and approached her.

"Sorry. Spyros Argyros, Strategos of the Army. This is Aiakos Kallas, Taxiarchos and Second in Command." The tallest one said extending his hand towards Talitha. She looked at his hand and then at him again.

"Speak then, Oh Royal Messenger." She said with a mocking tone.

"The Queen expects your presence at the Palace as soon as you possibly can. It is a very urgent matter." Spyros said.

A perfectly defined eyebrow rose up and stirred a little pit of annoyance at the tone of voice these men were using to speak to her. They must really have not heard about how much she detests orders.

"And what, pray tell, is this urgent matter that made the Queen ask for my presence at the Castle at this hour, in the middle of the night? Last time I checked, even royalty has to respect the sleeping hours of their people."

"Spyros, remember what the Queen said. Whatever it takes." Said Aiakos, who was ready to step forward and faceoff with her, such the need arises.

"I know Aiakos. But remember, above all she is a lady and needs to be treated with respect."

"Excuse me gentlemen. May I remind you that the body you are talking about is still in the room and she doesn't appreciate the fact that she is being spoken of like she wasn't in the building? Now I ask you once again. Why are you here?" She said feeling like she wanted to gouge their eyes out with a pickaxe.

"We have no knowledge about why you are summoned to the castle, but I was told it was a matter that needed your expertise. Please, my lady, we must leave immediately. " Spyros told her in a pleading tone. It was in this moment that she noticed how much he kept looking outside. It was like he was expecting something to happen.

"I refuse to move from my house, until I get a proper answer to my inquiry. Why on Hades name are you here?"

"Listen lady, there is really no time for this nonsense. We must leave now." Aiakos said, grabbing her forcefully by her arm. In the distance, they could hear the approaching sounds of people and horses.

"Let go of her. By Zeus, they are almost here. Quickly Aiakos go and remove the horses from the entrance. Bring them through the back and get ready." Aiakos nodded and stepped out closing the door behind him.

"My lady, we must hurry. Go, prepare your traveling gear. Pack light and fast, because everything you might need will be given to you at the palace." Spyros said walking towards the back of the small cottage to open the door. He took notice of a wooden bookcase at the left of the door and emptied to use it as a barricade for the open door.

"What in Hades name….? Listen Spider, you can't pretend to waltz in here and expect me to go with the likes of you, just because Hera herself told you to. I demand to know what does the Queen wants with me…. Are you even listening to a word of what I have just said?" She said watching him move around her house in the search for other objects to put against the door.

"Listen carefully. I don't know why the Queen wants you there. The only thing I do know is the fact that I have to get you to the castle as soon as possible, with all of your limbs attached to your body. Now, there are very dangerous people following us, because they want to kill you. If you still want to live, you have to come with me, no questions asked." Spyros told her.

"Ok. Fine." She said going into her room and coming out a few minutes later with a small bag and a pail. She followed Spyros to the back, opening and door and stepping out.


End file.
